Hey there Bella My Amado BFF
by ClaraO
Summary: Es duro vivir sola en una ciudad nueva. y mas cuando una parte de ti esta lejos. y tambien es duro hablar con una contestadora. -te extraño/-te necesito .mal summary.mejor historia. My Amado BFF Contest.


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Hey there Bella**

**Autor/res.: Mae May Gonzalez**

**Número de Palabras.:2.600 (aproximadamente xD)**

**link al perfil del contest:** **.net/u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest**

**Pareja Elegida : Edward x Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Lo obvió. Los personajes no son míos-pero me gustaría que Edward si una especie de Song fic de Plan Wite t's. Inspirado y dedicado a mi BFF Daniiiel.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba llegando a la puerta de mi departamento. Era difícil vivir sola y mas en una ciudad grande.

Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de que no se me cayeran las cosas del súper mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar en el departamento me caí-. _Demonios _– maldije.

Todo estaba oscuro. Me fui directamente a la cocina y fui descargando los abarrotes. Al terminar me dirigí hacia mi contestadora.

El numero marcaba 3 mensajes. Pulse el botón de reproducir.

Enseguida escuche mi voz un poco robótica y patosa diciendo: _hola soy Bella Swan. No me encuentro en estos momentos así que deja un mensaje después del tono._ Bip

-_hola Bella, soy Alice. Pues mira eche a mi Jazzy para tener un fin de semana de chicas! Eres mía las próximas 72 horas!-_se escuchaban los aplausos y saltos… suspire resignada. Un momento… 72 horas?-_si desde el viernes. Nos hablamos mañana en la mañana Belly._

Bip.

-_Bella habla tu madre. No me has llamado en las últimas 4 horas. ¿Te paso algo?... ¿no te da pena asustar así a tu pobre madre. Llámame en cuanto escuches esto Jovencita._

Me rei . mi madre nunca cambiara.

Bip

-_hola? Bella estoy cansado de hablar con tu contestadora. Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos. Por Dios eres mi mejor amiga, quiero hablar contigo. Todavía no me siento cómodo hablándote atreves de este estúpido pedazo de plástico-_se escucho un suspiro y después de unos segundos suspiro.-_lo siento… ¿Cómo te ah ido Belly? Q tal la universidad? Te has caído?. Me muero por verte. Viajare el próximo fin de semana. Te extraño. Te quiere. Ediii._

Caí sentada en el sillón. Hacía mucho q no veía a Edward. Para otras personas no será mucho, pero él era parte de mí. Yo tuve q viajar por mis estudios y el también. Literatura y música respectivamente.

Devolví las llamadas.

A Alice le dije q por lo menos me dejara libre e torturas el viernes pero después de tanta insistidera acepte TODO el fin de semana.

Mi madre quedo tranquila y satisfecha después de 30 minutos de conversación.

Edward fue el único q no contesto.

Pero escuche el ruido de su contestadora.

_Hola soy Edward Cullen. Supongo q debes saber q si suena la contestadora es q no puedo atenderte. Limítate a dejar el mensaje. Y si eres Bella: no estoy nada contento por q me hallas comprado este pedazo de mierda._

Me rei mucho con su mensaje. Antes de irme le compre la contestadora por si tenía q decirle algo urgente y no podía encontrarlo.

Bip.

-pues no se tu pero yo tengo interesantes charlas con tu contestadora. Yo tambien te extraño. Me alegra que vengas el próximo fin de semana. La universidad va bien. Si me eh caído y mucho. Te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me despertó la bocina del porshe de Alice y en general me la pase arrastrándome de un lado al otro.

Me sentía vacía. Extrañaba a Edward.

-tienes q comprar algo Bella, para q te veas guapa el próximo fin de semana.-me guiño el ojo-

-pa pa para que?

-para que Edward, al regresar te extrañe mas… o se decida por fin quedarse aquí.

Ignore el ultimo pedazo. Y seguí buscando entre el millón de tiendas _el vestido _como le decía Alice.

.

.

.

Era lunes otra vez y prácticamente me arrastraba de un lugar a otro. Me quería morir.

Después de salir de compras, vi a Jacob Black, un maldito perro q había estado ligando conmigo con otra chica.

Me sentía como una estúpida. Y no es que lo amara, pero me lo habían advertido…

Llegue del trabajo directo a la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Así que cogí el teléfono y marque el numero de Edward.

Empecé a sollozar. El siempre había estado presente cuando lo necesitaba, y últimamente era demasiado seguido.

Ahora sentía q mi vida no tenia rumbo. Mi carrera me había alejado de los que amaba , mandándome, expulsándome, lanzándome hacia lo desconocido. Quería volver. Quería retroceder el tiempo.

.pup.

-_ Hola soy Edward Cullen. _

–_hol..-_pero calle de inmediato. Era su_ estúpida _contestadora. Sollocé mas fuerte

_-Supongo q debes saber q si suena la contestadora es q no puedo atenderte. Limítate a dejar el mensaje. Y si eres Bella: no estoy nada contento por q me hallas comprado este pedazo de mierda._

-te necesito.

Y eso fue todo. Me volví a arrastrar pero esta vez hasta el sillón y me puse a recordar los momentos más felices, pensando que sería un consuelo. Pero no lo fue.

Cuando corríamos por la calles, en el instituto, cuando fue mi primera cita… recuerdo que él no durmió en toda la noche y llego a mi casa, subió por la ventana y me estuvo interrogando hasta las 4 am, cuando nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando pintamos la habitación de la nueva casa. La vez que no sabía cómo volver a su casa después de haberme dado una visita sorpresa.

O cuando celebre su cumpleaños cocinando. Nunca podre olvidar su cara cuando le di el plato. Pensaba q le iba a echar cicuta o algo así.

Mientras recordaba lloraba aun mas.

Quede en la inconsciencia muy pronto.

…..

No sabía si lo que paso anoche fue un sueño ó no.

Por eso seguía en mi cama. Con los ojos serrados.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tendida en el sofá sentí unos brazos tomarme en vilo._

_Estaba desconcertada y asustada. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué me iba a hacer?_

_Trate de chillar pero estaba tan agotada q ni mis cuerpo ni mis nervios reaccionaron._

_Me sorprendió cuando sentí el olor a jazmines de mi habitación. También al sentir el tejido suave de mis sabanas._

_De pronto sentí que mi cama se hundía a mi lado._

_Y sentí lo que hace rato no sentía. El olor a caramelo y menta propio de Edward._

_En ese momento ya me sentía mejor. Él estaba conmigo._

_Me di una pequeña vuelta y sentí algo duro. Supuse que sería su pecho y puse mi cabeza ahí._

_-te extraño. Edward_

_-yo también Bella. Mañana me dirás que es lo que anda mal. _

_Y lo último que sentí fueron unos labios en mi frente._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Hacía rato estaba despierta. Hacía rato había abierto los ojos y el no estaba.

Si fue un sueño quería prolongarlo.

De repente sentí el sonido de una guitarra en mi pequeña salita. Era muy bajo. Supongo que no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Me levante. Me di cuenta que tenia los jeans de ayer. También una camisa roída blanca. Lo único que pude y fui capaz de cambiar cuando llegue.

Suspire. El me había visto en peores condiciones.

Me dirigí a la sala y lo vi. Era la imagen mas linda que pude haber visto. El iluminaba y hacia más agradable este apartamento arrendado.

Estaba sentado en el pequeño – para él- sofá , con su guitarra naranja negra y roja. Su favorita.

-hey, extraño.

-hola rara, ó debería decir _Bella_ durmiente?- me guiño el ojo y yo me sonroje por completo.

-te cocinare algo ¿vale?

-claro, extraño tu comida y lo digo enserio Emmet no sabe ni congelar agua.

No pude evitar reírme. No me imaginaba que sufría así.

Cocine algo rápido y nos sentamos a desayunar.

Adelantamos agenda, él fue muy cuidadoso al no tocar el tema de por qué lo llame.

Sabia q si quería decírselo se lo diría yo, sin que él me lo preguntara.

-… y daño la puerta trasera de mi auto ¿sabes cómo me enfade?

-me imagino. Hay mi pobre Ediie.

-no es gracioso Isabella.

-te extraño.

-yo también.

-ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. Todo lo que veía me recordaba a ti… estoy pensando en regresar o pedir una beca cerca de donde vives Edward.

-Bella ya hablamos de esto. Acabaras con tus estudios y yo con los míos. Viajaremos por todo Europa cuando estemos libres y al llegar nos estableceremos los dos en una ciudad y tan cerca q pueda escucharte cuando cantas en la ducha y cuando maldices al caerte.

- y yo pueda escucharte cuando le hablas a las cosas inertes. – le conteste con una risita.

-no soy el único.

-¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?

-apenas me ves y me estas echando. Lindos modales Bella. Renne estará decepcionada de ti.-dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria. Bufé-.

Levante mis manos en señal de rendición-solo quería saber-

-esta noche parto otra vez- ¿Qué, tan pronto?

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

-por q me estoy escaqueando de clases.

-ya veo

Me levante y me fui a cambiar de camisa. El me miraba sin entender lo que hacía. Me arregle a medias y Salí con mi bolso.

Lo agarre de su mano y lo arrastre.

-entonces no perdamos el tiempo!

Y salimos del departamento.

…

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ó al menos a la de antes de que el viniera.

Estaba en el trabajo. Si, yo trabajo medio tiempo para ayudar con mis gastos. En una Galería.

Básicamente ayudo a organizar las exposiciones. Consigo cuadros. Llamo a artistas. Etc.

Edward me había prometido que viajaría el fin de semana. Estaba impaciente.

-Bella. No te veo desde hace días.

-lo siento Alice. El estudio me tiene absorta.

-lo sé chica, y cómo va el _asunto?_

- nada de nada Aliie. Decidí no contestarle a Black.

-¿ni siquiera para mandarlo a la mierda?

-ni eso se merece Alice.

- yo si lo haría.

Alice revoloteaba a mi lado, mientras yo me movía por la pequeña oficina buscando un papelito verde con un número de teléfono anotado. Era de el pintor de la colección que expondríamos en dos meses, necesitaba q me diera la mitad de su obra la semana entrante para decidir q se exhibía y que no.

Me gire para verla.-eso harías tu… eso y mucho mas duende.- vi el pequeño papel detrás de Alice. En el escritorio en el que se acababa de sentar.- Oh! Ahí está!.

-como quieras Bella. Y como te veo muy ocupada pasare por la oficina e mi Jazzy. Te vengo a recoger para cenar.

-anda Alice. ¿no vas a salir con Jasper?

-hoy no. Tiene que terminar su tesis y quiero que lo haga antes de la próxima semana pues quiero sorprenderlo con un viaje.

-oh… suerte con eso y dale mis saludos .

…...

Era viernes y yo estaba ansiosa. Hoy vendría. Hoy vendría. Hoy vendría. Hoy vendría.

Salí como un proyectil de la Universidad y no estuve concentrada en las llamadas que hacía.

Y ahora estaba en la estación de tren.

Mire en mi muñeca, el pequeño reloj que tenía desde el instituto.

5:00

No demorara en llegar.

5:30

6:00

6:30

No lo podía creer!. ¡me había plantado!

Hecha humos llegue a mi departamento y encontré un mensaje en mi contestadora.

_hola soy Bella Swan. No me encuentro en estos momentos así que deja un mensaje después del tono._ Bip

-_Hey Bella, perdón no haberte podido decir antes pero tengo un recital mañana y no puedo faltar. Lo siento de verdad. Espero que lo entiendas. Te quiero._

Mmm mañana. Recital. Yo no había ido a uno recientemente. Cogí una pequeña maleta en la cual metí un libro, mi shampoo, cepillo de dientes, un par de mudas de ropa. Mi billetera. Cogí mis llaves y Salí para la estación de trenes.

Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña.

…

Estaba un poco pedida. No sabía exactamente donde quedaba el teatro.

Iba a dar mil y un vueltas hasta encontrarlo si fuera necesario.

Dos horas y cuatro raspones después me hallaba en frente del teatro donde se haría el recital.

Compre una entrada y me dispuse a esperar.

En el itinerario, Edward era de los últimos.

Habían presentaciones muy buenas, pero yo solo esperaba a que él saliera.

-a continuación Edward Cullen.

Salió con una camisa azul oscura y unos jeans. Se sentó y empezó a tocar su guitarra. Yo estaba embobada. Admirada. Era una canción que yo ya había escuchado. Una vez en mi habitación, el me había preguntado si me gustaba. Su voz era celestial.

Tenía a todo el sector femenino gritando por él.

Y no era para menos.

Cuando termino de cantar salió del escenario con un leve "gracias"

Yo me dirigí a los camerinos para felicitarlo pero lo que vi me partió el corazón

Edward se estaba besando con otra chica.

…...

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?. Amaba a mi mejor amigo. Por eso lo necesitaba. Por eso no podía vivir sin verlo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Me encontraba en la estación de trenes otra vez… pero esta vez me iría. Lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, vivir sin mí.

Dentro del vagón a mi lado se sentó una niñita con el cabello de color cobrizo muy enérgica.

-hola, mi nombre es Nessi. ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Oh! Genial. Estaba llorando.

-por nada pequeña.

-mi mami me dice que uno no llora por nada.

-nada importante y por cierto soy Bella.

-¿Por qué lloras?

¿es que esta niña no sabía que era "no"? suspire.

-por que ya no podre ver a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué?

Me puse a pensar, esta niña no se detenía por nada. Era mejor no contestarle haber si se cansa.

-¿lo amas?- suspire ¿Qué perdia si le decía la verdad?

-si.

-¿y por que no estas con el?

-Por qué tiene novia… pequeña.

Ella me miro abriendo mucho sus ojos dorados.

-NOOOO! Edward no tiene novia.

Me sorprendí de inmediato ¿Cómo demonios sabia esa pequeña q mi amigo se llamaba Edward?

Pero de pronto apareció el con su guitarra.

Tenia dos opciones :

O esto era un sueño -el mejor-

estaba drogada o alucinando.

De pronto empezó a cantar. a cantarme.

Los acordes de su guitarra eran dulces no había escuchado nada asi.

La voz de Edward era dulce. De hecho toda la canción.

Cerre mis ojos. No lo podía creer.

Su canción era una retahíla de momentos vividos. Nuestros momentos.

Estaremos bien juntos. No nos abandonaríamos nunca. Aunque sea una gran distancia…. Hay carros, motos, trenes, aviones ¡hasta caminaríamos para vernos!. Tantas risas. Estaríamos presentes en los momentos difíciles. Si nos tenemos juntos lo tenemos TODO. Nadie nunca se sintió así. Solo teníamos que esperar. Que termináramos de estudiar. Todo valdría la pena.

Eso era básicamente.

Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez estaba alucinando. Estaba escuchando música de mi reproductor y había olvidado q esa canción ya existía. Estaba deseando tanto que pasara algo asi q ¡hasta lo estaba viendo!

Un momento ¿lo estaba viendo? Si, abrí los ojos. Y ahí seguía el. No era un sueño. Era real.

Alto. Elegante. Me miraba con la sonrisa que dejaba mi mente en blanco.

-hey! Bella- dijo divertido.

Debí seguir con la boca abierta pues se acercó mas.

-Bella ¿por q no me dijiste que venias?

Pensé en darle una explicación y mi corazón dudo: nos habíamos dicho "te quiero" tantas veces. Eso era autentico, pero yo había podido malinterpretar la canción.

-es q estabas ocupado con tu novia.- respondí bajando la mirada.

-la única persona a quien podría considerar como novia está aquí, frente a mi .-lo mire sin comprender lo que decía.-eh sido un completo cobarde. Me acostumbré a jugar sobre seguro. pero estoy a punto de hacer algo … un poco arriesgado.

Tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso.

Dulce. Amoroso. Pasional. Sentimental. Lo tenia todo.

-te amo- le dije por fin. Sentí el peso gigante q cargaba a espaldas liberarse cuando el dijo…

-yo también.

…..

Estábamos caminando por la calle. Hacia seis meces que estaba saliendo con Edward mi mejor amigo.. bueno mi ex mejor amigo ahora novio.

Decidimos pasar los fines de semana juntos y nos turnamos. Ahora era tan sencillo. Supongo q lo que complicaba la relación de amistad era la tención sexual y el deseo de los que no eramos consientes.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir :Amo a Edward Cullen.

-¿me amas?

Ups lo dije en voz alta?-pregunte

-a los cuatro vientos –dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.


End file.
